Somewhere Only We Know
by AliWrites
Summary: When Kurt transfers to Dalton Academy, the last thing he expects is to find himself involved with the school's bad boys, the Warblers. He also doesn't expect to fall in love with one of them. Dalton!Klaine, Badboy!Blaine and lots of smut.
1. Chapter 1

**SOMEWHERE ONLY WE KNOW**

 **Hey guys! Welcome to my story! My name is Ali, and I'm gonna be the writer of this Fanfic. This is not my first attempt to write a long piece of fiction, (even tho it is my first attempt to write a piece of fiction of such lenght in this fandom) but I still will most likely make a few mistakes, sorry about that!**

 **If you have any questions about the story or any comments you can always leave me a review, trust me I** **will** **read them all!**

 **Remember that I'm as eager as you are to get to the smut, but introduction is necessary! Either way, this story is RATED M, which means slash, mature language (there is going to be a lot of that), underage drinking and smoking and just all of those things you are not supposed to do in a prep school like Dalton Academy. You are all reading at your own risks!**

 **Diclamer: I OWN NOTHING,** ** _GLEE_** **AND ALL OF ITS CHARACTERS BELONG TO RIB, I'M NOT IN ANY WAY INVOLVED WITH THE ACTORS, PRODUCTION TEAM OR** ** _GLEE_** **ITSEELF AT ALL.**

 **Alright, so I hope you guys love it!**

 **-AliWrites**

 **Chapter 1**

Saying that Kurt Hummel was nervous was a complete understatement. He had spent around 2 hours and a half doing his morning routine (and he may or may have not spent at least 15 minutes applying on some highlighter and contour, because his cheekbones were _so not_ on point today. So when he came out of the bathroom at 7:15 am and climbed the stairs to find his step brother Finn devouring pancakes like it was his last meal and with his eyes fixed on some stupid question-and-answer show that was playing on their TV, he could feel nothing but jealousy.

He wished life was as easy for him as it was for Finn. Sure he was much more ignorant than Kurt was, but sometimes ignorance meant happiness right? He was pretty sure he had read that somewhere.

''Hey buddy, how are you feeling? Ready for your big day?''

Burt Hummel was a simple man, he loved the simple things in life, a good meal, a pretty sunrise, working on his cars; but what he loved most was Kurt, he was his baby boy, and ever since the passing of his beloved wife, Elizabeth, Kurt was the prettiest sunrise in his life, that's why it upsetted him so much to see his baby boy so green.

''I'm fine, Dad, just a little nervous. And stop refering to it as 'my big day', I'm not getting married, I'm just transferring to a new school.''

Burt chuckled at that ''I know, Kiddo, but this is gonna be good, you are gonna have so much fun in this school and things are going to start to go right for you.''

Kurt smiled sweetly. ''Thank you, Dad.'' He would be a wreck without his dad.

The first thing that Kurt thought when he drove through the gates of Dalton Academy was _intimidating_ , sure he had been through this very same gates before when he was spying on the Warblers a few months ago, but this time he was crossing them to practically start a whole new life, and what if he didn't fit in? What if this ended up being even worse than McKinley had been for him? Kurt shook the negative thoughts of his head, this was going ot be his year, this was going to be the year Kurt Hummel was going to be happy, he deserved that after all.

The pale boy clutched his satchel and after taking a deep breath he hopped off the car, he was so glad that he had asked his dad to go alone, he really didn't want a pep talk right now, he just wanted to get through this whole intorduction the fastest he could; and before he knew it he was entering the building.

''Good morning,'' a tall slim woman was sitting behind what Kurt supposed was the fanciest reception desk you could find in a school ''how may I help you?''

''I'm Kurt Hummel, I'm transferring from McKinley High School.''

The woman nodded and typed something on her computer, she nodded again and looked up at Kurt. ''Kurt Elizabeth Hummel?'' Kurt said yes ''Our boys will take your bags up to your room in a few minutes, your dormitory number is 245, you will be rooming with Mr. Jeffrey Sterling, follow me so I can show you the way.'' She stood up and started walking towards the beautiful staircase, Kurt hurried behind her. ''Your schedule will be given to you right after lunch, we will also provide you a key to your room, and I assume you already have Dalton Academy's mandatory uniform?'' she turnt around to look at Kurt.

''I do, Madam.''

''Good,'' she said in a neutral voice. ''this your room.''

She opened the door with a master key and looked at Kurt ''When your bags are brought up, you may use the rest of the morning to arrange your belongings, we expect you at 12:00 in the dining room for lunch. Have a good day.''

And with that she left. Kurt walked towards his bed (which he knew it was his because the other one had more pillows and a Star Treck blanket neatly folded on it), he sat down and took out his phone ready to text Mercedes to let her know how it was going so far, when the door was opened. A blonde boy came rushing in and opened his closet, he didn't seem to notice that Kurt was sitting on the other side of the room, he took out something that Kurt couldn't quite see since he was facing the opposite direction.

''Hi?'' Kurt said softly, even shyly.

''Holy fuck!'' the guy jumped ''Oh shit, who are you?'' he said clearly alarmed by the presence of someone else in the room.

Kurt stood up ''Kurt Hummel, your new roommate.'' He smiled softly not really knowing what to do.

Blondie nodded and walked over to close the door, he looked at Kurt again and smiled ''I'm Jeff, want a smoke?''

That's when Kurt took notice of what Jeff was holding in his hand, a cigarette pack. Kurt paled visibly and shook his head.

''You scared the shit outta me, boy'' he said with a chuckle ''I thought you were Mrs. Clayton or something.''

He took a long drag of his cigarette and Kurt observed perplexed.

''Are you sure you don't want a cig?'' Jeff repeated.

Kurt nodded again ''Is smoking allowed?''

''Hell no, it's not, but neither is sex, and what would we do without fucking in this school?''

Okay, Kurt was gaping now, you would expect outstanding manners from a school like Dalton Academy for Boys; instead he felt like he was at McKinley's locker room talking with the jocks. The thought made him sick in the stomache.

Jeff's phone beeped and after checking it the blonde guy shook his head ''Fuck, I have to go Kurt, see ya later.'' He slid the cigarettes in the inside pocket of his blazer, threw the one he was smpokign out the window and left.

Kurt's mouth was still slightly open from what had just happened when someone knocked on the door, he expected it to be Jeff having forgotten something and he was reluctant to open, but he did it either way.

To his surprise two men were standing there with his 3 suitcases and his 4 bags. ''Kurt Elizabeth Hummel?'' Kurt nodded and the men left the things in the door. ''Have a good day, sir.''

Kurt carried the stuff inside his room and started unpacking, cleaning and arranging things always calmed him down when he was stressed, of course it wasn't as efficent as cooking, but right now that was not a possibility.

* * *

Finding the cafeteria, or how that woman had called it, _dining room_ , was no easy task, McKinley was a big school but Dalton Academy was way bigger, so when he finally found the dining room it was already 12:06, what a way to start your first day. He walked in and found that it was not as big as he thought it would be, fancy? Heck, yeah, it looked like one of those preppy restaurants Kurt and his family went to for special occasions.

And then another problem came up, he didnt know where to sit, he sighed and told himself that he would deal with that after picking up his food. He walked to the salad bar and quickly prepared himself a plain salad and grabbed an apple and an orange juice. He was eyeing the whole cafeteria looking for a not very crowded table when he saw Jeff standing up and walking towards him. ''Hey New Kid, do you wanna sit with us?''

Kurt looked nervously at the table Jeff came from, he thought of his options for a second and soon enough he realized that there were really no options but sitting there, he couldn't be that rude to his roommate _and_ only person that has talked to him in this place beside the adults.

''Of course.'' he smiled sweetly and followed him, he sat by him and said a shy hello.

''What's up, dude?'' a brunet guy said.

''Guys, this is Kurt, my new roommate.'' Jeff smiled widely ''Kurt, this is Nick'' he said pointing at the guy that had said hello before ''that is Wes,'' an Asian boy smiled at him as he kept munching on his pizza ''that one over there is Thad,'' another brunet shot him a smile ''and th-''

''I'm Sebastian Smythe,'' a tall boy with green eyes cut Jeff, who rolled his eyes and made Nick chuckle ''pleasure to meet you.''

Kurt, who was now blushing, was about to answer when someone plopped right in the chair in front of him and said in a rather loud tone ''What's up Motherfuckers?''

The guys in the table high fived the new comer. ''Where were you, Anderson?'' Wes said with a knowing smirk.

''Doing what you don't do, idiot, having some amazing sex with my girl,'' he said taking a bite of Wes' pizza, inciting him to smack him in the arm ''I swear people in this school is so absolutely oblivious, how can they not notice that I'm gone half of the time.''

The boys chuckled again at this. Kurt was keeping his gaze down through all of the conversation trying to make the blush on his face lessen up and making himself the less noticable possible, but when he lifted his eyes and found hazel ones, all of his efforts failed, he quickly studied the boys face, he was gorgeous. A little bit of stubble (which was against the school 'cleanly shaved' rule), perfect hazel eyes with the longest lashes framing them, plump lips (with a smirk tugged on them) and triangular eyebrows. Handsome, this boy was nothing but handsome.

''Hello there, Princess'' Handsome Boy said making Kurt's eyes widen in embarassment ''like what you see?''

Kurt didn't know what to do, he prayed silently, _not another bully please, not another bully please._

''Give him a break Blaine'' Jeff said ''he is my new roommate, Kurt Huddle.''

''Hummel.'' Kurt corrected very shyly.

''Hell, Jeffrey we might need to switch rooms more often.'' he said his eyes fixed on Kurt in a way that made him feel naked. So this guy was not only a bully but he was obviously an asshole too.

Jeff rolled his eyes fondly.

''Whatever, are we going to sneak out tonight?'' Sebastian asked, clearly annoyed by something.

''Yeah, I wanna see Christine.'' Nick answered.

I noticed Jeff stiffining up next to me ''You guys back together?'' he looked uneasy.

''Yep,'' the brunet answered ''was just another stupid fight, but we got over it.''

Silence filled the table for a few seconds, something was certainly going on between those two.

''So Princess,'' but the quietness didn't last long ''are you coming with us tonight?''

''I-I dont think so.'' those were the first words Kurt said to Blaine.

''Oh c'mon Kurt don't be like that, we are the most fun you are gonna find in this hell-hole, plus, Dayton Academy, where we are going, is like 15 minutes away in motorcycle.'' Wes added.

''Motorcycle?'' Kurt asked curiously.

''We have them parked in a clear in the forests that surround the school.'' the Asian boy clarified.

''You can ride with me.'' Sebastian said.

Blaine snickered and shook his head. ''Nah, Kurt is riding with me, and after that, if he feels like it, he can ride _me_.''

Okay, that was it, Kurt was about to make a snarky remark when the same woman that he met this morning walked up to their table. ''Mr. Hummel, I see you are making friends fast, I'm happy to see that, either way, here is your schedule and your key, don't lose it and don't give it to anyone, also, here is your booklet with all of the school rules. You are expected to attend to your afternoon classes and be on the uniform. Dinner is at 7:30 pm, be there. Have a good rest of your lunch, boys.'' She turned on her heel and the same way she came she was gone.

Blaine snatched the schedule from Kurt's hands and studied if for a few seconds. ''You have French next, see you there, baby.'' He gave the schedule back to a very atonished Kurt and stood up, ''Later, bitches.'' the boys nodded their heads as a goodbye and just like that, Blaine was gone.

Jeff looked at Kurt and chuckled at his expression. ''Don't worry much about Anderson, Kurt, he is like that when he has a lot on his plate.''

Kurt shook his head thinking about how much must a person have on their plate to act like such an asshole. His thoughts were interrupted when the school bell rang.

He was barely half way through his first day and he was already feeling like all of this was just a fucked up dream.

This was going to be an interesting year.

 **First chapter! Hope you guys liked it!**

 **-Ali**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading the first chapter of SOWK, and for leaving reviews and PMing me about it! Some of you have asked me about Niff, yes, there will be some light Niff in this story, because I absolutely love it!**

 **I wanted to let you all know that this story is entirely dedicated to my dear friend KIMI she is awesome and none of this would have been possible without her! So, readers and Kimi, enjoy this chapter!**

 **(PS. Read till the end, there is some teasing down there that you'll love)**

 **DISCLAMER: I do NOT own _GLEE_ , and I am in no way affiliated or related with the _Glee Cast_ , _GLEE_ doesn't belong to me and this FanFiction was only written for enjoyment purposes. **

**-Ali**

 **Chapter 2**

When Kurt shows up for French class and there is no sight of the asshole, he is quite honestly surprised, after all the harassment he recieved during lunch he really expected to find Blaine there ready to annoy him again. He is thankful to spend the last two periods left in peace. He is not so thankful to go back to his room to find Jeff smoking leaned against the window.

''Are you okay?'' Kurt asks when he notices that Jeff isn't startled by the door opening when he is doing something that goes against the rules.

The blonde boy turned around. ''Yeah, you should pick an outfit for tonight.''

Kurt quirked an eyebrow and rolled his eyes. ''I'm not going out tonight.''

''I talked with Blaine, apparently he really does want you to come and is not only because of what's going on, he actually wants you to come.''

''Okay, what _is_ going on? And just because Blaine wants me to come doesn't mean I have to come.'' Kurt answered, slightly offended.

He snorted. ''You don't know Blaine, he wants you to come, and so you will come.'' Jeff puffed out smoke and finally threw the cigarette out the window.

Kurt shook his head exasperated and decided to change the subject. ''I'm gonna go take a shower before dinner.''

After dinner (to which Blaine didn't show up neither), Kurt and Jeff went back to their room, and much to Kurt's despair, the subject was once again picked up.

''Listen, Kurt, I take that you don't have much experince with parties, or with breaking the rules in general, but this is gonna be fun, shit, it's gonna rock.''

''I said I'm not going Jeff, I'm just gonna change into my pajamas and go to sleep.''

''Fine! Fuck, I'm gonna go hang out with Nick until we leave, don't tell me I didn't warn you when I said Blaine gets what he wants.''

Kurt huffed and walked in to the bathroom, he heard the door close and started to change in to his night gown (don't judge him, after spending most of his life wearing the tightest pants you can imagine his legs deserve a break!). He brushed his teeth, did his night routine and got himself under the covers. That's when he realised he was not sleepy at all, so he decided to read one of his fashion magazines, that was always a great way to fall asleep.

He was halfway through why pastel colors were gonna be in next season when the door was opened to reveal no other but Blaine Anderson, who was looking even more gorgeous than usual, white V neck, black pants, leather jacket and... was that eyeliner? Kurt looked at him with his mouth open.

''What are you doing here? How did you even get in!?''

Blaine chuckled and walked over to Kurt's bed. ''Fuck, Baby, if you wanted us to ditch the others and stay in bed you could have just told me.'' He said sitting down next to Kurt.

''What do you want? Just go away.''

''I want to do a lot of things to you, but what I want right now is that pretty ass of yours in my motorcycle.''

Kurt blushed deep and frowned ''I said I'm not going, Blaine.''

''Don't be like that, Princess.'' Blaine pulled away the covers and Kurt whined. ''Fuck, you are wearing a dress? That's so hot.''

''It's a night gown,'' the color in Kurt's cheek turnt deeper if that was even possible. ''now will you please leave me alone.''

''No.'' Blaine layed himself next to Kurt. ''Look at you, Baby, you are so beautiful but you look like you have never broken a plate, live a little, don't wanna regret it in the end.''

Kurt sighed and turnt away from Blaine, not a very good idea, Blaine came closer and spooned him.

''Blaine stop!''

''Nope, I think this is pretty comfortable.''

''Leave me alone!''

''Come with me, then!''

''I said no!''

''Fine.'' Kurt really thought Blaine had given up for a second but then he felt big hands in his belly and the tickles started.

''Stop! Stop! I said stop!'' Kurt said between laughs as he tried to kick Blaine away.

''Then say you'll come.'' Blaine answered a big smirk in his lips as he tickled Kurt's belly.

Kurt resisted for a few more minutes but soon enough the air was missing and he just _had_ to give up.

''Okay! Okay, fine Blaine, I will go! I will go!''

Blaine stopped inmediately and smiled big.

''Get ready.''

Kurt got out of bed, not before glaring at Blaine for a second and went to get changed in his bathroom, not before having Blaine tell him to just change in front of him.

He decided on just a pair of super tight jeans and a fur sweater knowing that it would be cold in the forests.

''Damn, babe, look at that ass.'' Blaine approched him ready to grop it but Kurt moved away.

''Let's just go before I change my mind.'' He pretended to be upset but he was at least a little bit pleased with all the compliments he was getting from such a pretty boy like Blaine.

They walked down the halls and Blaine took him to the backdoor that led to the forests. ''Be very quiet and stay close to me until we reach the clear, 'kay Babe?''

Kurt nodded and got a little closer to Blaine. They walked for a bout 5 minutes and soon they saw some headlights coming from the motorcycles and heard their friends voices.

''Fuck, Roomie, I told you Blaine would get what he wanted.''

Kurt just shook his head and looked down with a small smile.

''Who got the booze?'' Wes asked taking a long drag of his cigarette.

''The girls have it, we are just bringing the cigs.'' Sebastian answered eyeing Kurt and Blaine every now and then. I

''Okay, bitches, time to go.'' Blaine hopped into what Kurt assumed was his motorcycle. ''Princess come here.''

Kurt looked at the motorcycle. ''I-I have never ridden one...'' He answered nervously.

Some of the boys chuckled at Kurt's poor choice of words and Blaine smirked. ''Just hop on the back.''

Kurt nodded and jumped right behind Blaine. Now they were all ready to go.

''Hold on tight, Baby,'' the engine roared furiously and Kurt gripped Blaine's (very toned) torse hard ''I like to go fast.''

And just as he finished the sentence he started driving, he was going so fast and the wind was hitting against Kurt's face at such velocity that he had to hide it in the crook of Blaine's neck.

''Baby, as much as I like you hugging me like this, we have already arrived.'' Blaine said with a smirk when he noticed that Kurt was still holding him.

Kurt blushed and led him go, Blaine jumped of the motorcycle and helped Kurt down. ''Next time I hope you ride me just as fast.'' Blaine winked at him.

''Not even in your wildest dreams, Anderson.''

''Oh, Princess, we do way more than that in my dreams.''

The others arrived and Kurt looked around, they were still in the forests, but here the vegetation was way less thicker, you could even see the full moon if you looked up.

Wes walked over and layed a blanket in the muddy ground, and just when they were all sitting down they heard feminine voices. Kurt paled visibly thinking that they have been caught but it turnt out to be that the owners of those voices where no other but the girls from Dayton Academy for girls.

''What's up, guys!?'' A blonde chick with obnoiouxly big boobs arrived the first one, running and going straight for Blaine's face, she kissed him in the cheek and ploppled next to him.

''Hello, Colette.'' Blaine said with a chuckle smelling the alcohol in her breath. A few more girls arrived a few seconds later with bags that Kurt assumed where filled with alcohol brevages, judging by their smell.

A redhead one sat next to Nick and pecked him in the mouth. ''Hi, Baby.'' The girl almost purred with a huge smile.

''Hi, Christine,'' Nick answered, there was a smile on his face but Kurt noticed how his eyes lingered towards Jeff when he kissed his girlfriend.

Jeff on the other hand was just smoking what probably was the 7th cigarette of the night.

''We've got so much alcohol, we should play a game like Never have I ever or something!'' The blonde girl sitting by Blaine said.

The other girls agreed, none of them taking notice of Kurt, or just not caring enough to introduce themselves.

''Okay, okay! So we drink if we have done it right?'' One of the drunken girls asked.

''Yeah, it's simple.'' Blaine said slightly annoyed as he took another drag of the cigarette.

Kurt felt so out of place, he didn't know what to do, he didn't know what to say or how to act; then he felt a strong arm slid around his tiny waist. ''You wanna start, Babe?'' Blaine smiled down at him.

Kurt wanted to shake the arm away but he knew that that arm was the only way he would be connected to the circle of people. Before he could say that he didn't think it was a good idea for him to play this game, Wes spoke.

''I'll start,'' he took a plastic cup from Thad who was giving one to each teenager.''Never have I ever made out with Blaine Anderson.''

Blaine chuckled. ''Starting with the big guns, huh, Montgomery?''

A few of the girls drank from their cups letting out small giggles and a few 'i would totally do it again's'. Sebastian drank too. He was looking at Blaine the whole time and his smirk was so feline it reminded Kurt of an animal.

''Alright, I guess is my turn now.'' Blaine said. ''Never have I ever bottomed.''

A few of the guys groaned and Nick, Jeff and Wes took a sip of their cups.

''Oh my God!'' Thad exclaimed ''I can understand from Nick and Jeff because they totally have a past, but Wes? When did that happen!?''

Wes groaned again and hid his face in his hands. ''I was drunk okay? I don't even remember his name, y'all know I'm straight.''

''So, the rest of you top.'' Blaine nodded as he stated the facts. ''Even Kurt? Wow, I would have not expected that from you, Princess.''

Kurt blushed and looked down. ''I don't top, but it's not like it's any of your business anyway.''

''Then, why didn't you drink?''

''Because...''

''Because he is a virgin!'' Sebastian said suddenly.

Kurt glared at him.

''Fuck, Baby, I didn't think of that at all, I asssumed being as beautiful as you are you wouuld have already had some dude's cock up your ass.'' Blaine said casually.

''I'm tired of this game.'' Kurt said looking down to his hands.

Blaine nodded and stood up. ''You guys continue playing, I am gonna take Princess here for a walk.''

Colette whined when she lost Blaine's warmth and Kurt stood up gingerly.

''We'll be back soon.'' He took Kurt's hand and started walking away while the Warbrels cat called them.

''Get some, Anderson!'' Thad said with a chuckle making the other boys cheer up, all of them except for Sebastian and Jeff, who was still sipping Rhum and looking at Nick.

Blaine and Kurt walked for about 3 minutes without saying a word. Kurt thought it was his turn to break the ice, it was weird that Blaine was not speaking, he always talked. Like always.

''So, is Colette your girlfriend?''

Blaine smiled still looking straight forwards and took another drag of his cigarette.

''I don't do girlfriends.'' He scoffed. ''Do you have a boyfriend?''

Kurt shook his head. ''I was the only out kid in my old school.''

Blaine shrugged. ''You are pretty.''

This was probably the first compliment Blaine had given him that made Kurt's insides become fuzzy and warm; he couldn't help but smile and look down.

''Thank you.'' his voice was small.

''Don't get me wrong, you are also fucking hot and I would fuck you anyday.''

And here comes the asshole again. Kurt sighed but led out a small laugh.

''Are you very drunk?'' Kurt asked.

''Not at all, barely drank one cup.''

Kurt suddenly shuddered.

''Are you cold? Here, have my jacket.'' Blaine slipped off his leather jacket and put it on top of Kurt's shoulders and pressed him a little bit closer, now holding him by the waist.

''Thank you...'' Kurt bit his lip. ''Why don't we sit down?''

They arrived to another clear, this one was smaller and one of the trees nearby had fallen, creating the perfect place to sit down.

''Kurt, I really wanna kiss you right now.''

Kurt blushed and looked up at Blaine. ''I don't wanna be one of your one night hook ups...''

''I just want a kiss, please, Babe. Just kiss me.''

Kurt leaned in, Blaine could be convincing, and oh Hell, he really wanted to kiss him. Kurt placed his mouth softly against the boy's and Blaine quickly took the control in the kiss. At first it was soft, but then Blaine's tongue was against Kurt's lips asking for permission, Kurt wasn't sure what to do, but soon enough Blaine bit his soft bottom lip and Kurt opened his mouth granting Blaine full access.

Blaine took all the time in the world to explore Kurt's velvet mouth, everything was so new for him, but Blaine wa guiding him, he was massaging his tongue and drawing patterns on the roof of his mouth and it just felt awesome.

Kurt didn't know how but he found himself straddling Blaine's lap, Blaine's hands were placed low on his back, and he just knew that he was dying to touch his ass, but oh boy, Kurt was no easy one. His hands roamed up and down Blaine's abs until they found a comfortable place laced in the back of his neck, playing with Blaine's soft curls.

And then it happened, Blaine rocked his hips up, grinding against Kurt. Kurt led out something between a moan and a sound of surprise. He pulled away.

 **Tadaa! Sorry I'm such a tease! More chapters next week, there will most likely be some SMUT next chapter! Just wait for it! Love you guys!**

 **Leave a review!**

 **-Ali**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

 **Sorry I took so long to update, I've had a rough week, some of you have asked me about updates, I will post as much as possible, whenever I get back to the rutine (school, practice, studying) I will set a day, which most likely will be in the weekend or even on Fridays, but for now and until mid September I will just post weekly, not on a specific day.**

 **Your reviews keep me going, I love you all so much!**

 **Okay so warnings: SMUT, Swearing, Underage Drinking and Smoking, Dirty Talk and just Blaine Anderson.**

 **DISCLAMER: I DONT OWN** ** _GLEE_** **OR ANY OF ITS CHARCATERS AND I AM IN NO WAY RELATED WITH IT, THIS IS JUST A PIECE OF FICTION FROM WHICH I'M GETTING NO PROFIT AT ALL.**

 **-AliWrites**

 **Chapter 3**

''B-Blaine,'' it was so soft, barely a whisper, if Blaine hadn't been millimeters away from Kurt, he would have not heard it ''w-what are you doing?''

Blaine grabbed Kurt and closed the gap between their foreheads, Kurt's legs were open and his feet were resting against the small of Blaine's back.

''I want you so much, baby, please, let me make you feel good.'' Blaine started to kiss down his neck, aiming for a few hickeys ''God, your skin is so soft.''

Kurt was enjoying the attention of Blaine's mouth in his neck and he led go at first, he led his body relax as Blaine's tongue tickled his Adam apple and sucked hard enough to leave the skin there a furious red that in the morning would fade to an angry purple. He didn't care, this felt so right, Blaine felt so right.

And then Blaine rocked his hips up again, Kurt could feel something hard and huge rub his ass, that pulled him out of his trance again. ''I-I can't, I can't. I barely you know, I can't.''

He looked a little frantic, and this time he didn't only pull away but he stood up fully. ''I can't believe you kissed me!'' his tone was accusatory as he touched his lips softly with his fingertips.

''Well you didn't exactly tell me not to, and you were kind of cooperative, y'know?'' Blaine tried to sound cocky but his voice sounded more confused than anything.

Kurt seemed to be having trouble breathing now. ''Why- Why did you do it? You had no right! No right!''

''Baby, calm down okay? It was just a kiss, Kurt, it's not like I fucked you or something.''

The statement seemed to make Kurt even more nervous. ''Please take me to my dorm.''

''No.'' Blaine said firmly and pulled Kurt back down in the tree. ''We are not going anywhere until you have calmed down, everything is fine.''

Kurt shook his head and looked down. He was holding back the tears as hard as he could, but Blaine wasn't stupid. ''Hey, if you start crying I'm gonna be super offended because I'm not that bad of a kisser.''

Kurt laughed a little at that and took a deep breath, Blaine smiled, he was getting better. ''Please, tell me why are you so upset.''

''I-I, I have never been kissed. Well I guess now I h-have… You were my first kiss.''

Blaine gaped a little at that, he should have known, Kurt is so innocent, and the only out kid at his school, he should have known.

''F-fuck, beautiful, I'm sorry I had no idea. Was it very rough?''

''It wasn't like I expected my first kiss to be,'' he smiled faintly ''I liked it, though.''

Blaine smiled. ''What about we make up for that too rough first kiss?''

Kurt blushed and looked down, not really knowing what to say. So, Blaine took silence as an affirmation and he pulled Kurt's chin up with his hand, he softly caressed his mouth his fingertips just like Kurt had done a few seconds ago. He placed his own mouth gently against Kurt's and savored him, he tasted beautifully, it was indescribable. Kurt, on the other hand was melting against Blaine, the first kiss had been heated and full of desire and passion, but this one was somehow better, deeper, with more meaning.

When they pulled away, this time, Kurt smiled and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. ''I really really liked that.''

Blaine smiled. ''We should go now, babe, you have to rest, it's probably past 3 am.''

Kurt nodded against him and they stood up. They walked for a few minutes only to find that the guys were already gone, and only his motorcycle was left there. ''They most likely went to Dayton to fuck.''

Blaine rode as fast as he did the first time and in 15 minutes they were back in the first clear, they walked for another five minutes and they sneaked back in the building. They kissed all the way up to Kurt's room, they were small pecks, little delicate kisses, every now and then Blaine tried to deepening them but it didn't really work when you were walking, whenever they arrived the dorm Blaine pressed Kurt against the door and kissed him a little bit harder. ''D-Do you wanna stay?'' Kurt asked a little bit breathless.

''What?'' Blaine asked surprised by his proposition.

''No, not like that.'' Kurt said, his cheeks flushed a deep red, because of the embarrassment and the arousal ''I just don't want to sleep alone tonight.''

Blaine nodded, he wasn't about to say no to sleeping with such a beauty. They entered the room and Kurt got changed into his nightgown, Blaine just stripped off his clothes and stood there in his boxers; Kurt blushed and tried not to look as he felt little hellish butterflies in his stomach that burnt his insides with desire.

He peeled the covers and slid in, Blaine hurried to do the same. Kurt rolled to his side so he was facing Blaine, this one held him by the waist and kissed him in the forehead. ''Sweet dreams, beautiful.'' Kurt smiled widely and turned again so Blaine could spoon him.

The next morning when Kurt woke up he noticed a weight pressing half of his body down in to the mattress, he opened his eyes sleepily just to see a mop of black curls in front of his nose. Blaine was laying halfway on top of him, his arms tightly secured around Kurt's body. Kurt closed his eyes to take in the moment, for a second he thought of what had happened last night and he felt the urge to giggle and run around but he just smiled, he wanted to stay in that position for as long as he could. But soon his bladder gave up and Kurt had to go to the bathroom. He caressed Blaine's back and kissed the top of his head as he softly whispered. ''Blaine, wake up, honey.''

Blaine moved a little and groaned, Kurt tried to stand up himself but that just made Blaine frown and hold him tighter. Kurt led out a small laugh, how cute Blaine was.

''Blaine I really have to pee.'' He said as he tried to set himself free, this time Blaine groaned but he rolled away from Kurt.

Kurt fully stood up and that's when he took notice that Jeff's bed was still made and that he was, in fact, not there. Kurt had a slight idea of where he could be, but right now he had more important things to think about.

After he urinated he decided to take a shower, he wrapped a towel around his body and came out to see Blaine still sleeping peacefully in his bed, snoring softly. He brought his clothes into the bathroom and got changed fast, he did his hair the best he could, and while he was applying his morning cream in his face he saw Blaine through the mirror entering the bathroom, a sloppy smile on his face, still looking quite sleepy.

''Good morning, Princess.''

Kurt smiled and put down his cream, he was already blushing, he turned around and looked at Blaine, trying to ignore the fact that he was only wearing his boxer briefs.

''Good morning, Blaine, did you sleep well?''

Blaine smirked and walked closer wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist. ''Slept great being your big spoon.''

Kurt giggled and looked at him through his lashes. ''I'm glad.''

Blaine leaned in and pecked his lips, it was till such a new sensation for Kurt to feel someone else's lips pressed against his. ''Gonna take a shower, 'kay babe?''

Kurt could only nod. ''There are clean towels in the hanger by the shower, you can use my shampoo, but it smells like jazmin.''

Blaine chuckled. ''I can tell, that's alright,'' he started walking but then he turned around ''by the way, baby, next time try not to grind your ass against my cock while you are sleeping or I will start sporting a boner every time I lay down.''

Kurt blushed crisom. ''I did not do such thing!''

''Sure you didn't, Princess, oh, and you can join me in the shower if you feel a little dirty y'know?'' With that and a wink he got into the shower.

While Blaine was showering, Kurt's phone started ringing, he picked it up excitedly when he noticed it was his dad.

''Dad! How are you? I miss you so much! Are you eating healthy?''

''Buddy, it's so good to hear you, I miss you too! And, yes, yes, Carole is making sure I eat a lot of those gross green things.''

Kurt laughed at how his dad raised his voice in the last bit of the sentence probably for Carole to hear him.

''So, tell me how is that preppy school? Are you liking it so far?''

Kurt sat down in his bed and sighed dreamily, he was not about to tell his dad that he had already slept with a boy (even though it was not in that way), but he would let him know that things were going great for him.

''Oh, Dad it's so great! I have already made so many friends, and my roommate, Jeff, he is super nice, classes seem hard, but nothing I can't handle, I think they have a glee club here and I might j-'' Kurt didn't hear the bathroom's door opening and he didn't see Blaine walking towards him, but he surely felt him when he plopped by him and started to kiss his neck.

''Oh my God!'' he exclaimed surprised.

''Kurt? Are you okay?''

''W-what?'' Kurt tried to focus on what his dad was saying but that was kind of difficult when Blaine's tongue was doing things that should be illegal with his neck, he was licking and sucking and biting, and he knew there will be more hickeys all over his throat, he had already noticed that Blaine was kind of territorial and enjoyed marking what is his. ''F-fine! I'm fine! I just thought I saw a spider but it was really nothing!''

Blaine pulled Kurt down in the bed so he was laying there and he adjusted himself on top of him. ''Look at you, you are such a naughty boy, Kurt, talking to your dad on the phone when I'm marking you like the little whore you are.''

Kurt gasped and half moaned at that, he didn't usually enjoy being verbally abused but for some reason Blaine calling him that made him all flushed and aroused, he led out a small, breathless ''Yeah.''

''Are you sure you are okay? You sound a little off to me, Kurt.''

Kurt had forgotten for a few seconds that his dad was on the phone. ''Um, I-I'm totally fine! You know what? I'm gonna take a shower and have an early breakfast, I'll talk to you later.''

''Early breakfast? It's 10:30.'' Burt seemed confused, but all Kurt could thing about now was Blaine kissing him so deep in the neck and trying to hold himself back from grinding up against him.

''Bye, Dad, love you!''

''Love you, too, Buddy.'' Burt hung up but not before having serious doubts about what was going on with his boy.

The minute the call was ended Kurt tossed his phone to the other side of the mattress and tangled his hands in Blaine's curls, his legs opened a little bit more and Blaine found himself in between of them as they kissed deeply.

Kurt closed his eyes tightly and decided he wanted a little bit more with this gorgeous boy, he rocked his hips up and moaned loudly. Blaine led out a 'fuck' and grinded down, like asking if that was okay, Kurt met the thrust and they started rutting together.

''Shit, fuck, Kurt, so hot, you are so hot baby,'' He kissed him harder, only breaking the kiss to whisper dirty things in Kurt's ear ''look at you, fuck, look at you grinding against me like a bitch in heat, you are so hot baby, my little slut, you are so hot.''

Kurt was panting and moaning, how were all of those degrading things turning him on so much? He didn't care, he could feel the huge bulge being pressed against his own and he was dying from the intensity of it. He felt familiar heat building up in the bottom of his stomach, and just then Blaine gropped his ass, he was massaging it and playing with it, moaning in to his mouth, grabbing it so hard that he would surely leave marks even with the jeans Kurt was wearing.

''I-I'm close, Blaine.'' He panted now grinding harder against the bad boy.

Blaine led out a few swear words. ''Come, fuck, come for me, baby, come for me now.''

That and few more of perfect thrusts was all it took for Kurt to come with a small ''Oh, Blaine!'' Blaine was seconds behind.

When it was over Blaine plopped down on top of Kurt, both of them breathing heavily.

''I can't believe I almost have my first orgasm with a boy while talking to my dad on the phone.''

''I can't believe you could get any hotter but you certainly did, baby.''

They were both in that magical post orgasm bliss when they heard a loud knock in the dorm's door.

''Are you guys done fucking!? I need to grab some fucking clothes!'' Jeff screamd through the door.

Kurt mumbled an 'oh my goodness' and Blaine just chuckled. ''Fuck off, Sterling, come in like half an hour!''

''I'm sure you will be doing just that!'' Jeff answered ''I'll be back in an hour and Anderson's ass better be out of my room by then!''

The boys chuckled at poor Jeff and went back to focusing all of their attention in each other.

 **Wohoo! Another chapter! Leave me a review if you liked it or if you have any questions!**

 **Love you lots,**

 **Ali.**


End file.
